Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20150714155745/@comment-4754943-20150818103330
Hey!! Sorry for the late resopnse, but I am movin at the moment, so I have to work also at the new place I'm moving to^^' Thx for that lyrics-link xD. I think the lyrics fit - although I can't understand that Japanese part. Why don't we import the other english wiki into "ours"? I mean does it have an active admin or something? We could ask the wikia-staff for help - at least it would make sence. --> I worked on the Tales of Wiki and after another one was founded and grew bigger we (both admins) decided to fusion the wikis into one. We imported the pages that were missing into the "main wiki" and so we had all articles combined in one instad of two wikis. Just was thinking about it. Of cause we have to ask Zimio as well! ---- I have to agree with you concidering Marks "hyper-voice" while talking about the supernova superchip. It hurt my ears xD. Btw: do you know the Japanese voices?? I was searching for a Japanese scene with Triche-but I could not find him. Feene for example sounds much better : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jjp48bXQWlo If you want to look for the voices just insert "CONCEPTIONII 七星の導きとマズルの悪夢 ''" on You Tube e.g.. --- And yes I like Tales of Games very much^^. I think Sophie from Tales of Graces f realy reminded me of Torri^^. (or better vice versa - I played Graces first) Sophie is so strange at the beginning, as if she lives in another world and she often behaves like a child. Tales of Graces starts in the so called "Childrens Arc" which means the first part of the game the heros are "children". If you follwo that link, you can find a video of the first meeting with Sophie. (Start at about 4 minutes). It's not HD but you'll get the message. Even the way of speaking is simiular to Torri. (I would also recomend Tales of the Abyss --> For Nintendo 3 DS/ and Tales of Xillia --> PS3 and Tales of Vesperia --> X-Box (or PS3 if you can speak Japanese xD)) --- What I would think about their pasts...? hm it is difficult. I guess you're right - it's an interesting point whom GG's sisther would have married. Do you have an Idea - I haven't thought about it 'till now ^^. You maybe can see him in the intro - you can see his sister with a black haired man. I'm not too sure if it's someone we know - but what were your thoughts? I wonder what '''GG' was like - even bevore that tragedy. I would have liked a cutsene on that tragic event when his sister died. Would have been cool to know more about him - as he is the main character. Concidering Enzea: I think he may be was a diciple (he probaply knows how to use a sword as he carries one-so he might could have learned it at the academy). May be his father had hight expectations on him - beeing the best diciple (like Alec during the game). But as he wasn't as good he felt bad about the system of classes. (Rank discrimination). He could not meet his fathers expectations and choose to follow his own path - he was always very independent (like Alec ones stated). Then his parents got divorced because of his father's job. So his father beeing "better" and "more worthy" than others led to the destruction of the family. He started to hate, that humanity is divided into classes that makes ones better and ones less worthy. In the academy he had to fight monsters and got the idea, that they act in the most primitive ways - they don't have a classsystem, they do not start wars or whatever but just fight to survive. (concidering they would have to eliminate the humans to grant their existens) Enzea felt, it could "save" the world if every one became a monster (it would save humanity AND the monsters). That idea grew to an conviction and his mind got possessed with it. He put every efort in his conviction to achieve his goal one day - pretending he was on his father's side. --> thats only one option, but that is how I imaginated it. He probably never became a diciple what made him become mad. He was so dangerous because he was very, very clever but also insane. He could chase his insane dreams due to his intelligence. (Such people are the most dangerous ones if you ask me) Alec's past... Well he grew up as the younger son of Rhiod Marker - who had allways high expextations on him. He soon was better than his brother what made him proud. Alec was more sensitiv than his brother and cared much what other people thought of him (so he allways gave everything to meet his fathers' expectations). On the other hand, he was a bit jealous on his brother - because he was so independent and he himself always folowed his fathers' path. Alec grew some kind of arrongant because he was always praised by his parents. He really got to believe, that he was the best. When his parents got divorced, he sufferd a lot, cause he was more sensitiv, but he had no one to talk and wasn't allowed to show it. Even later he did not want to let anyone grow near to him, because he could be afraid to show weakness and in worst case: be hurt. So he built up a wall around him. He never thought about that Enzea could be jealous because young Alec was always his fathers' "darling son". --> that is how I imagine their past. Probably the past of Chloe '''and '''Chlotz '''was at some points simiular - with the exeption, that their parents loved them both, and weren't so famous. Chlotz was also very jealous on his sister cause she was so clever. But he also was very self confident so he dealt better with it than Enzea. Chlotz may thought he would become as good as his sister cause, they have the same DNA xD. At the very beginning of the story, I was thinking, if Chlotz would become the final boss --> because he started as a good friend but he was allways "behind" GG. Everyone always recognized GG and Chlotz started to talk about "rank discriminaion". So I thought "what if he grows jealous and gets evil?" But I was glad, that it was Enzea in the end, and not him or Alec. (My sister for exemple thouhgt it also could be Alec) Another past I wish to know about: '''Torri. How did she get to the lab? Why was she raised there? How was she treated? Due to her behaviour, she always dreamt of beeing free, so she felt imprisoned. She never learned about things on the outside world - so she lost her self in thoughts and enveloped a world for her own. Her way of speaking implies, that she did not have many emotions, and the people that spoke to her never really showed emotions to her - therefor she sounds so monotone. Maybe she took long to learn how to speak, cause she wasn't much spoken to. That could also explain her slow way of speaking. And what about Rus and Clau? How did they come to Enzea? Were they orphans? Or did their parents give them away due to the insanity of Clau? They don't show feelings for other persons (they don't even show feelings for eachother). To hurt is what brings them enthusiasm. So were they that way from birth, or did they have a cruel past, that made them the way they are now?? --- After classmanting was succesfull I hoped it would be possible within the game too...but it only was for interacting with other players...what a pain =(. Alec was so sad when his Star Children "died" - that was the proof to me, that he is very sensitive but always tries to hide it. --- If they would remake the game, they should include the pasts and the possibility of taking the boys with you xDD. And to classmant with them! What a pain, that GGs ether only lasts for one heroine...I mean - why couldn't it be possible, to take 4 heroines with you and when a fight occurs: you can choose which one you want to use^^. Or swap the heroine if the monster has a ineffective element. (Like in the tales games: most time of the story you have about 6 to 8 characters in you team, but you can only bring 4 of them into battle. In Xillia you can swich the characters like you want to, in all other games you can't do that in battle, but you take all of them to the dungeons) --- Do you have and ideas for the past of one/more of the characters. (Btw, you were right, Triche is going to become 19) --- There is a game, that reminded me of Conception II xD. In some way. It's about a girl who lost her memory and has to find it. There for she travels through paralell worlds. Some things stay the same in every world: her working place and her colleagues. In each world she is the girlfriend of one of her colleagues. (this seems like the bonding events in Conception II - you have to choose the "right" answers.) So she travels through the worlds an in the end discovers her dark past xD. It is a game for girls I guess...at least there are no fights or anything. (I did not play it, but I read about it and whached a you tube video on some sences of the anime). The game never was released in America/Europe. There is an anime adaption. It was synchronized in English (on You Tube) and subbed in German. But all that I thought when I read the description: "Hey, reminds me of conception II!" The Game/Anime is called "Amnesia". So well, that was it for today^^ - have to do some work now. --Akemi